omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Diamond Jack (Fawcett)
Diamond Jack is a male comic superhero who features in Fawcett Comics. Biography At some point, he encountered an aged magician who gave him a mystical diamond ring and taught him magic so that he could go out in the world to aid the worthy. (Slam-Bang Comics v1 #1) He was at the Café Imperial when it was stormed by robbers who shot one of the staff and threatened the remaining people where they demanded to take their money. Diamond Jack effortless removed the criminals weapons and fought them in hand-to-hand combat whereupon he healed the wounded staff member. This allowed the criminals to escape with Jack in pursuit and the gangsters called upon the aid of a witch who summoned a dragon made of smoke to attack the hero. After summoning a mystical sword, he slayed the creature and used magic to take the shape of the smoke demon to enter into the lair of its master where he revealed himself to the witch. Rather than kill her, he used his magical ring to turn her spell book into a cook book thus depriving the witch the ability to use dark magic in the future. He then pursued the gang that believed he was slain and captured one where he disguised himself as the criminal. Thus, he joined the gang as they went for their next target where they were robbing a safe. It was then he revealed himself and engaged the criminals in a fist fight where he avoided a murderous gangster with a knife and knocked out all the villains. He then made a call to a rookie cop on patrol so that he could get the reward for finding the criminals and arresting them. (Slam-Bang Comics v1 #1) Overview Personality and attributes In appearance, Diamond Jack was a white male with black hair and typically wore a suit with him always having his magical ring on his right hand. (Slam-Bang Comics v1 #1) It was shown that he confronted criminals when they stormed an area and threatened lives where he dared them to fire on himself. He was not above killing his foes if they were villains but he said that he did not kill women. (Slam-Bang Comics v1 #1) Diamond Jack was shown to not desire fame or recognition for his actions as he defeated criminals and called the police so that they could be rewarded for the arrest. (Slam-Bang Comics v1 #1) Powers and abilities He was shown as being a brawler and quite capable in a battle of fists. (Slam-Bang Comics v1 #1) After his encounter with the old magician, he was taught the arts of becoming a wizard allowing him to practice magic. He was in possession of a miraculous diamond that had been given to him by an old magician. It made him physically strong and mentally beyond all ordinary mortals. Armed with the magic taught to him, he could use the ring to achieve various feats such as turning bullets shot at him into flowers or turn guns into candy. The magic could also be used to open doors such as those that protected safes. He was also knowledgeable in the use of special magic words that could achieve a variety of effects. He used 'KZAT' to summon a sword that could kill a smoking dragon and through 'KZAR' he called forth a parachute to land safely from a fall. Diamond Jack could also use his magic to heal mortal wounds. Through the power of the ring, he could transform mystical tomes into harmless books that were removed of any trace of magical power. (Slam-Bang Comics v1 #1) Notes *Diamond Jack was created by Gus Ricca where he made his first appearance in Slam-Bang Comics v1 #1 (March, 1940). Appearances *''Slam-Bang Comics v1'': Category:Characters Category:Spellcasters Category:Superheroes Category:Fawcett Category:Gus Ricca